Why? Because It's My Destiny
by QueenV
Summary: Aeris heads off to the City of the Ancients, she knows what she must do. However she hates to say goodbye to all the friends she's made. Especially to one man...
1. All My Friends

"Then, I'll be going now," Aeris Gainsborough turned around to look the blonde boy in the eyes, waving her hand happily, as if nothing unusual was happening. "I'll come back when it's all over," she quickly spun around and ran towards the green light in the middle of the forest.

  
  


_ I know what I'm doing_, she told herself. _This'll work, it has to. No, I've got to have faith, for Cloud._ Tears started flowing from her eyes, she knew what was going to happen. But it was for the best right? She could save the Planet -- and him.

  
  


He was 'the one' for her, she knew it. But she was the only surviving Cetra, the only one who could use the power of Holy. The only one who could give the Planet hope. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life. Everyone else would live, they were strong. All of them.

  
  


Tifa had an amazing knack of being optimistic. Tifa had said it was because of all the time they'd spent together. She doubted that. They were best friends. Always there for each other. Even if the both did love the same guy. Aeris giggled. Life's plan had a funny way of bringing two very different roads together.

  
  


What about Red XIII? What had they called him at Cosmos Canyon? Nanaki? That was it. Nanaki. He was so cute. Like a little dog. Aeris loved to pet him on the head and run her fingers through his 'mane.' She'd never had a dog or any pet. She thought that was why she'd always liked him. He was so brave and strong. He would turn out just fine!

  
  


Then there's Barret. Geez, what an interesting man! Always acting macho and brave. He was a kind-hearted person, even if his actions or looks didn't show it. Well, with a gun for an arm, how intimidating do you get? Aeris giggled through her tears again. Barret and Marlene's future was bright.

  
  


What about Cid? Phew, that man could make your ears fall off with his curses. She wished he wouldn't curse so much, a few times here and there maybe. Hey, she'd even sworn a couple times. He was too funny though. When you heard the cursing you just hung you head and let the sweatdrop roll down your forehead. _Oh, don't mind that. It's just good old Cid Highwind._ That would be the only explanation for him. He was a sweet man at heart too. If only he would realize his feelings for Shera. Aeris had sensed the bond between the two, but Cid's pride wouldn't let him tell Shera anything anytime soon.

  
  


Then Cait Sith. Aeris sighed. If only he wasn't working for Shinra. Aeris knew behind the tough 'I work for Shinra, don't stand in my way' attitude there was a man. The man controlling Cait Sith. He wasn't just any old heartless creep working for Shinra. No. He was different. He wouldn't leave Shinra for fear what would happen the people in Midgar. Someone had to be there to see they didn't slaughter the human race. He was that man. Aeris knew it.

  
  


Of course, who could forget Vincent. Poor Vincent. He had such a harsh past. Losing a lover, losing his dignity, losing pretty much everything. But he had them now. Well, he had everyone except her. Vincent would pull through. He'd been through worse. Aeris knew he could do it.

  
  


How about Yuffie? That hyperactive ninja was like someone's annoying little sister. Full of enthusiasm and spunk. Too much spunk for some people. Yuffie would steal everyone's materia at the drop of a hat, and Aeris knew it. She'd learn though. The others would have a positive effect on her. Aeris giggled. Yuffie was so much like her when she was little. Always full of energy.

  
  


Then, last, but certainly not least, there was Cloud. Aeris sighed. Cloud was so, so handsome. So cute. So perfect. Well, she knew he wasn't perfect, no one was, Cloud still had a few things in his past to sort out. He'd pull through. He was strong, brave, and....beautiful. Aeris sobbed. 

_ I'm so sorry Cloud. But I have to do this. If you were in my position, you'd do the same._

  
  


Aeris stopped on a hill to catch her breath. She'd been running the whole way here. But now she saw it. The Ancient City. It was just down the hill. Aeris continued to pant as she started down the hill. All of a sudden, she gasped and spun around. Standing on the bridge, the entrance to the Ancient City, she felt something. She felt **_him_**. Not Cloud. Sephiroth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah! Hehehehe! I'm so evil. Don't worry, I've written the entire story. I'm gonna upload the second chapter ASAP! But pwease review. I want to know if I'm doing a good job. Comments, good or bad, are welcome, as long as you're not mean. You know what I mean! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Destiny's Card - - Death

_Oh God, _she thought, _he's coming for me. He's coming to stop me. I know it. I've got to run. I've got to beat him there..._

  
  


She ran fast. As fast as she could go, and then some. She ran down the middle road of the city. Then through a small blue cave area. She came to a shell building and went inside. This was the place. She ran down the small steps, it looked like an underwater area. She reached the bottom of the staircase and ran through the 'streets.' Then she reached some stepping-stone pillars. She jumped up them, ran up the five stairs, dropped to her knees and prayed. 

  
  


She prayed with all her might.

  
  


_Oh ancestors, I feel you all around me. You're here with me, aren't you? Please give me the power, the strength to summon Holy. I must. I must protect the planet from Sephiroth and Meteor._

  
  


Her body felt numb. She could feel the power of Holy being awakened. She could feel the presence of her ancestors trying to help her. __

  
  


_ Please, Gods that protect this planet, hear my prayer. We cannot let this planet suffer and die at the hands of evil. This is my prayer._

  
  


She could feel the powers of the Gods trying to help her. Something was stopping them from reaching her. Something powerful, and evil.

  
  


_It's Sephiroth, isn't it? You can't reach me because of him. Cloud will stop him. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie, everyone will stop him. They will beat him. Then we can use the full power of Holy._

  
  


_**My child, you know you shall die before Holy can truly destroy this evil, yes?**_

  
  


_Oh, Planet. It's you. Yes, I know that.****_

**_ Your Cloud is coming for you._**

  
  


_ I know, I have a plan._

  
  


_ **Very well, I will see you in the Lifestream.**_

  
  


_ Planet, will I be able to watch Cloud and the others from the Lifestream?_

  
  


_** Yes my child, I will allow you to do this. For you are doing me a great favour.**_

  
  


_ Thank you..._

  
  


Aeris could feel the Planet leaving her thoughts. She could also feel Cloud coming. He was with Tifa and Red XIII. She knew what had to be done. Cloud would come up to the altar. Then she would set her plan in motion.

  
  


Cloud began to jump up the pillars. Once her ran up the steps Aeris acted. Eyes still closed, she reached out her consciousness and took control of Cloud's. 

  
  


First she made him draw his sword. Then she made him step up in front of her. Next she made him raise his sword behind his head. Finally she would make him bring it down. Cloud swung the sword down towards her head. Then Aeris felt it. Sephiroth was above them. He could do this, it would be better. She let go of Cloud's mind as Tifa and Red shouted at him to stop.

  
  


"Huh?" Cloud looked around, he couldn't believe what he almost did. "What are you doing to me?" Aeris didn't know if he was talking to her or not.

  
  


Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

  
  


_Oh Cloud. I'm so sorry. There's so many things I still want to tell you. Cloud, I love you. This is the only way, I'm so sorry._

  
  


She felt Sephiroth come flying down. She braced herself for his attack. Then, she felt the cold metal of his Masamune puncture her stomach and pierce right through her body. She felt dizzy. Very dizzy and very lightheaded. This was it. She felt the Holy materia fall out of her hair and faintly heard it bounce down the altar into the water. She felt Cloud's hand catch her body. She felt him cradle her body. The rocking motion made her sleepy. And she slipped away from the world, while everything went black. 

  
  
  
  


**Fin**

A/N: Okay that's all I've got. The end of the story! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever! Oh and Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to be. It's property of Square! Laterz!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
